one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario and Tails vs Sonic and Luigi 2V2
Mario and Tails vs Sonic and Luigi Season 1 Episode 8 Pre Fight Mario and Sonic left eating dinner together and saw their sidekicks. Luigi: Ohh, no eat without me? Sonic: Guess so. Sonic then pats Luigi on the back. Luigi blushed. Luigi: Can you be my brother. Mario was shocked and jumped backwards. Mario: Hey, I a best brother you had! Luigi: But he is so... better. Mario was so mad steam came out of his ears. Mario then roared in anger. Tails stood by Mario. Tails: I have to agree with Mario, things are going out of hand! Sonic: Tails, please tell me we are about to do what Iron Man did in Cpt. America: Civil War! Tails: Has to be this way, Sonic. Luigi and Sonic bared their fists and pointed the fists at Mario and Tails. Mario and Tails exchanged glances and bared their fists. MAY THE BEST TEAM WIN! FIGHT!!!!! The Fight Mario ran at Luigi in anger, while Sonic ran at Tails. Mario quickly punched Luigi in the face, and then sent a fireball at Luigi. Luigi grabbed an ice flower and sent ice balls at Mario. Mario leaped over the balls and kicked Luigi backwards. Mario then killed a Troopa and kicked it's shell at Luigi. Meanwhile, Sonic quickly ran behind Tails and punched him in the face. Tails then flew in the air and flew down fast at Sonic. Tails grabbed Sonic's head and smashed it into the ground. Tails then kicked Sonic into a tree. Back to Mario and Luigi. Luigi leaped over the shell, the shell rebounded on the wall, and when Luigi landed on the ground the shell hit Luigi. Luigi turned into his small size and yelled in fear. Mario grabbed a star power up and ate it. Mario ran at Luigi, but Mario was faster than Luigi. Mario ran over Luigi, and Luigi died. RAN OVER BY A STAR! LUIGI IS OUT! 3 FIGHTERS LEFT! 3 fighters left Tails was punched in the face by Sonic, and Tails flew backwards. Tails slammed into a plane, and the plane exploded. Tails was dead. Golden Tails was born. Golden Tails flew in anger at Sonic. Golden Tails punched Sonic hard in the face, leaving a crack in Sonic's skull. Sonic turned into Golden Sonic and ran at Golden Tails. Mario ran and watched the fight, and then turned into Metal Mario. Metal Mario grabbed Golden Tails and threw him at Golden Sonic. Golden Tails quickly punched Golden Sonic in the face, sending Golden Sonic flying. Golden Tails nodded at Mario and ran at Golden Sonic. Golden Tails quickly got a boxing glove, and the glove shot itself at Golden Sonic. Golden Sonic grabbed the boxing glove and threw it to the ground. Golden Sonic then developed a punch so powerful it went through the fox's stomach. ONE PUNCH MAN, SONIC IS. TAILS IS OUT! THE FINAL 2 BATTLE IT OUT! 2 fighters left Metal Mario got mad and ran at Golden Sonic in anger. Golden Sonic rapidly punched Metal Mario over and over again, but since Mario was metal it didn't hurt. Metal Mario punched Golden Sonic into the ground, and then grabbed him by the feet and flung him into the air. Golden Sonic then slammed himself into Metal Mario, Mario falling to the ground. Metal Mario turned back into Mario, and Golden Sonic laughed. Golden Sonic then flew down at Mario, fist first. Mario quickly flipped backwards and grabbed his star. He ate it. Golden Sonic was surprised. Star Mario ran at Golden Sonic and rammed into him. Golden Sonic was sent flying backwards, and slammed into the ground. Golden Sonic turned back into Sonic. Mario then ate his fireball flower and shot a fireball at Sonic. K.O!!!!!!! Sonic was disintegrated, and Mario had a funeral for Tails, while Luigi lay their dead on the ground. Conclusion These Melee's Winners Are... Mario and Tails!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:2V2 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? fighters